


HELP FIND THIS FIC

by Heda_Artemis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: I'm going to delete it after 1 day, I just need help finding a fic where Magnus and Alec make a magazine test about their relationship and discuss sex things and kinks and etc, if you have download or the name please tell me
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	HELP FIND THIS FIC

I'm going to delete it after 1 day, I just need help finding a fic where Magnus and Alec make a magazine test about their relationship and discuss sex things and kinks and etc, if you have download or the name please tell me


End file.
